Gravity Falls: Time Stands Still
by GFJBR1982
Summary: Sequel to Five Years On. As the Fourth of July approaches, Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Jay have all settled into the summer. But after a seemingly harmless incident, Dipper begins to have strange experiences that begin to alter him physically and puts the whole town at risk. It then becomes literally a race against time to find solution and avert tragedy. Screenplay; complete.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls: Time Stands Still

Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch

Act 1 - Scene 1

Fade in:

Monday, July 3rd – 8:00am

The Mystery Shack

Dipper Pines is standing on the back porch of the shack looking off, apparently waiting.

View over Dipper's shoulder

down the drive lane

A brown pick-up truck is driving toward the Mystery Shack. The truck pulls up and stops in front of the porch.

Cut to a view slightly behind the truck

Wendy Corduroy opens the door and steps out. On the porch, a smile creeps onto Dipper's face. Wendy greets him playfully.

WENDY

Morning, Dork.

DIPPER

Hey. How'd you sleep?

WENDY

Not well enough.

She walks up and kisses Dipper passionately. Dipper grins like a fool.

WENDY

That'll help. You ready for work?

DIPPER

You bet.

A creaking sound is heard as the back screen door opens. Mabel Pines and Jay Fields come out onto the porch. Mabel is wearing a new knitted pink sweater that has the atomic model as its picture.

MABEL

Hey Wendy.

WENDY

Hi guys. So what are you two gonna do today?

MABEL

We're gonna go into town and buy Jay a rollout mattress.

JAY

Yeah, sleeping on the floor of the attic is starting to do a number on my back.

MABEL

When we get back we're gonna help Soos around the shack.

JAY

And Ghost Eyes needs a hand with some work in the boiler room.

DIPPER

That's good. You could stand to get your hands a bit dirty.

Jay raises an eyebrow and smiles.

JAY

What're you trying to say?

DIPPER

Oh nothing. But you're not exactly the handiest guy on the planet.

Mabel looks up at Jay and smiles.

JAY

Fair enough.

WENDY

Well we'd better get moving. We open the line at 10:00 am. Monday's always busier than you'd think. Could get nuts.

DIPPER

Awesome. But remember, I hope you guys are ready. I'm finally taking you to see the crash site tonight.

MABEL

Right, major nerd stuff.

WENDY

I'm sure it'll be fun in a very nerdish kind of way. Alright, bye guys.

MABEL and JAY

See ya.

Dipper and Wendy get into the pick-up.

View over Jay and Mabel's shoulders.

Wendy backs up and turns to drive away. Dipper waves out the window.

Cut to in front of Jay and Mabel

JAY

He thinks I'm mechanically useless.

MABEL

Well, you're definitely handy with me.

She grabs him by the shirt and kisses him.

JAY

You're awesome.

Mabel giggles.

MABEL

I know.

JAY

So what's this spaceship like?

MABEL

Not sure. I've never been in there either. But from what Dipper and Grunkle Ford have said, it's been there so long that there's nothing to worry about.

JAY

We'll see.

Scene

Cut to the opening theme from the series

The scenery and music begins the same. The major change is the obvious difference in Dipper and Mabel's age. Soos replaces Stan in the order. The campfire scene has Jay in it, with Soos in the Middle. Melody sits at the cash register, with a smile on her face. The post card has Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and Jay. Gravity Falls displays like normal. A shape resembling the Sun flashes at the very end in the place formerly showing Bill Cipher.

Scene 2

Crashed spacecraft mound – 7:00 pm

Darkness

A small rush of air is heard as the hatch opens from the outside. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Jay are looking down in to the dark shaft. Everyone is holding a flashlight and Dipper has the Magnet Gun. Jay immediately expresses his concern.

JAY

You're sure there's nothing alive down there, in the dark?

DIPPER

Never seen anything. And after thirty million odd years... well you know.

Jay still sounds nervous.

JAY

Ok then.

WENDY

Take it easy man. Dipper knows what he's doing.

MABEL

Besides Sweetie, you helped defeat the Shapeshifter without batting a eye.

JAY

At least that monster was outside.

Dipper chuckles.

DIPPER

You know dude, performing in front of a school is way scarier than this. Just pretend it's a show.

MABEL

Ok. Ready?

Jay waves his hand in a "lead the way" gesture.

DIPPER

Alrighty then.

Dipper heads down the ladder into the dark.

DIPPER

Turn on your lamps.

Just like Ford, he pops his head back out of the hole.

DIPPER

And of yeah, if we activate the security system, just relax, it feeds on your fear.

WENDY

No problem.

JAY

Security system?

Cut to the group stepping down onto the landing

JAY

Why didn't you mention the security system before?

Dipper grins and responds sarcastically.

DIPPER

Oh, did I forget that?

JAY

Dude!

DIPPER

Ok, ok. The security droids are activated by certain sensors around the ship. I'm not sure where they all are.

Jay goes to respond, but Dipper cuts him off.

DIPPER

But if they don't see us as a threat, they'll leave us alone.

MABEL

So really we just need to relax and have fun.

Wendy is staring over the edge into the dark by the anti-gravity nacelles.

WENDY

This place is wicked creepy. But we've seen weirder stuff than this. Should be easy.

Jay takes a deep breath.

JAY

Ok, let's go.

MABEL

So how do we get down?

DIPPER

There are two options. You can continue climbing down the wall, using the carved out cipher markings as ladder rungs...

All three of them look at Dipper with raised eyebrows.

DIPPER

Or, you can slide down the nacelle with me and the magnet gun. It's way faster, and oddly enough safer as well. Wendy do you have the harnesses?

She pulls two climbing harnesses out of her brown backpack.

WENDY

Right here.

Jay is looking over the edge at the wall.

JAY

Faster and safer huh?

DIPPER

Yup. Trust me, if you like Wendy's zip line, you'll like this too.

WENDY

Let's go

Wendy and Dipper set up their harnesses and connect them.

DIPPER

OK, get on my back.

Wendy jumps on Dipper in a piggy back.

WENDY

Oh I like this.

She kisses Dipper on the neck. He squirms playfully.

DIPPER

Hey now, focus. Just you wait.

Mabel looks at Jay smirking. Dipper turns on the magnet gun.

DIPPER

I'll take Wendy and come back for guys. Ok babe, hold on tight. Three, two, one, go!

Dipper activates the gun and two of them are pulled to the nacelle. Holding on, they slide down into the dark.

Cut to Mabel and Wendy standing

at the bottom of the nacelle

There is a scraping sound as Dipper and Jay slide down the column. As they come into view, Dipper increases the power so they slow to a stop just before the ground level. They unhook the harness.

JAY

Alright, I admit it. That was fun.

MABEL

There you go baby, piece of cake.

DIPPER

So what do you guys want to see first?

WENDY

Whatever you want to show us. This ship is huge.

Jay and Mabel nod in agreement.

DIPPER

Ok, follow me.

Dipper leads them along the corridors up to bridge. As they look over the controls and remains, Wendy comments on the ship's circumstances.

WENDY

So why do you think they crashed?

Dipper is looking at the helm's control panel.

DIPPER

Not sure. Grunkle Ford and I talked about it. Whatever happened, either the weirdness caused the crash or vice versa. Grunkle Ford and I were desperate for answers from that alien that night with the Shapeshifter, but he wouldn't tell us.

JAY

So all this stuff doesn't work right?

DIPPER

As far as I know. Ford built his portal with parts from the ship, but the systems on board seem like they haven't functioned since the crash. Probably best not to mess with anything though.

Cut to a time lapse montage

The group continues moving through the ship, going past the armory, specimen wing, crew quarters, the probability drive engine, and then a large open area the size of a basketball court that looks like a laser tag course at an arcade.

WENDY

Wow, it's easy to see how someone could lost in here.

Cut to Mabel over on top

of one of the barriers

She yells to Dipper and Wendy

MABEL

Hey guys! We should get Soos down here. He'd love this part of the ship.

Cut back to Dipper and Wendy

DIPPER

Great idea Mabel.

Dipper looks around, slightly confused. He calls back to Mabel.

DIPPER

Hey, where did Jay go?!

MABEL

I don't know.

Jay's voice can be heard from a corridor off the far end of the room.

JAY (O.S.)

Hey guys! Come check this out!

Mabel looks off in the direction of Jay's voice, and then looks back to Dipper and Wendy.

MABEL

Come on guys!

Cut to Jay standing at the

far end of a long hallway

He is looking into a cracked window of a large room with what appears to have a sliding door. He looks to his left as the others approach.

JAY

Check it out.

DIPPER

Dude, you shouldn't run off like that.

JAY

Sorry, I just saw the hallway, wanted to have a look.

MABEL

So what is this?

JAY

I have no idea. It looks super cool though.

Through the large cracked window the group can see that the room is in fact shaped like the inner portion of a donut, with tiny triangular metallic panels making up the floor, ceiling, and walls. The center column appears incomplete with sections coming down from the ceiling and up from the floor, but with a large open space between them.

WENDY

What do you think?

DIPPER

It looks a lot like some of the fusion reactors that I've studied in school. But that middle section doesn't make any sense, being open like that.

Jay looks to his right and sees what looks like a control panel. He takes a closer look.

Cut to a close-up of the panel

There are several of the alien cipher symbols, along with buttons, gauges, and dials that appear to operate the unit.

JAY

Which one do you think turns it on?

MABEL

Remember we shouldn't touch anything.

JAY

What's the big deal? Everything's broken anyway right?

Jay puts his finger on one of the buttons.

WENDY

Seriously dude, you should probably leave it.

JAY

Oh c'mon, what could happen?

He presses a red button in the bottom left corner of the panel. A low humming sound immediately can be heard throughout the corridor. Through the window everyone can see that the outer edges of the cylinders begin to glow.

DIPPER

Jay?

As the humming increases in intensity, the floor, ceiling, and walls begin to glow a bright yellow. The glowing cylinders dramatically increase their brightness, momentarily emitting a blinding flash of light. Everyone puts their hands up to shield from the light. A shimmering multicolored force-field is left between the cylinders once the light fades.

MABEL

It's beautiful.

The humming increases further as the walls increase in brightness. A bright flowing wall of light begins to circle the room, slowly at first, then picking up speed quickly.

WENDY

Dipper, what's going on?

DIPPER

I'm not sure.

The rotation becomes so fast that the room appears to be singularly lit up. At that moment a crackling sound is heard as the crack in the glass expands.

DIPPER

Jay, shut it down.

Jay pushes the same button with no result.

JAY

It didn't work.

DIPPER

Try another one.

At that moment a short burst of light shoots through the crack, striking Dipper in the chest, knocking him down.

MABEL

Dipper!

WENDY

Turn it off man!

Jay quickly presses three other buttons on the panel. The machine then slowly powers down. The loud humming dissipates and the light fades leaving the group in the darkness of the corridor.

Cut to Dipper lying of the floor

JAY

Dipper are you ok?

WENDY

He told us not to touch anything. Why would you mess with that?

JAY

I didn't think...

Dipper groans and sits up.

DIPPER

Take it easy guys, I'm ok. Man that was bizarre.

MABEL

What was that?

DIPPER

Can't say. When the light hit me and I went down, for a moment I saw things differently. I can't really describe it. But it felt really warm and tingly.

WENDY

As long as you're alright. We should probably get back.

MABEL

Sweetie, you've got to be more careful.

Jay takes a deep breath.

JAY

I know, I know. Dipper I'm sorry.

DIPPER

It's all good dude. Let's get going.

View from behind as the group walks off back down the corridor.

JAY

How could that machine still work after all this time?

DIPPER

Not sure. But I hope that's the only surprise we get from this place for a while.

Scene


	2. Act 1 Scenes 3-5

Scene 3

July 4th – 6:00 am

Gravity Falls town square

Mayor Cutebiker, Sherriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, and Preston Northwest are standing together near the Northwest statue looking over a large sheet of paper. Cutebiker, Blubs, and Durland are all wearing bathrobes. There are groups of people setting up tables, vendor tents, running pennant lines, helium balloon bunches, carnival food stands and games, and a water spray park. A construction crew is working rapidly, setting up a stage, and a huge sound system, while an enormous fireworks set-up is being assembled behind the Sherriff's Office.

MAYOR CUTEBIKER

Thank you for funding the celebrations Mr. Northwest.

PRESTON

Mr. Mayor it's my pleasure. And I feel it's the least I could do after that unpleasantness a couple of weeks ago. But would it kill you gentlemen to put on some pants?

BLUBS

Oh c'mon now Preston, it's a holiday. And it's the one that celebrates our right to wear bathrobes in public if we wish.

DURLAND & CUTEBIKER

Oh yeah!

They high five. Preston puts his hands over his face and shakes his head.

PRESTON

Well at least tie them up.

CUTEBIKER

Alright fine. Now, this party is going to be the event of the year and I've got the perfect outfit.

PRESTON

So Sherriff, you've got the security in order?

BLUBS

Yes indeed. We'll just be making sure that the desserts are safe.

PRESTON

And the town's power grid should have no trouble handling the lighting and sound system.

CUTEBIKER

Boys I think another success is coming.

PRESTON

Well everything does appear to be in order. I'll be back for an inspection this afternoon before the festivities start.

Preston goes to head off to his waiting car, but stops.

PRESTON

Until this evening gentlemen. And for God's sake put some clothes on.

He continues off to his car.

BLUBS

Well boys, let's go get some pancakes.

DURLAND

Syrup!

Scene

Scene 4

Soos and Ghost Eyes are standing by the edge of the Bottomless Pit, throwing a bunch of old attractions into the hole. They include the World's Most Distracting Object, the Thigh-clops, Horse Riding a Horse, Monkey's Paw in a Jar, Fur Trout, Mounted Bear Head with Unicorn Horn, Bat-headed Giant Spider, and Wolf-headed Chicken.

GHOST EYES

Are you sure you want to get rid of all of these?

SOOS

Well my man, it's time to look to the future. Sure these attractions have worked well, but we've got to stay fresh.

Cut to Dipper and Wendy

coming out of the woods

They notice Soos and Ghost Eyes and head over to the pit.

DIPPER

Uh Soos, what are you doing?

SOOS

Just paving the way from needed updates bro.

DIPPER

Okay, but won't these items all just come back out the hole? Remember we spent some interesting time in there.

SOOS

Well dude, I've actually spent a lot of time figuring this hole out. Stan and Ford must at least have an idea about it, but from what I can see the pit goes through cycles. We've dropped many things in here that have never come back. And then there are times like when we all fell in, BAM! Right back out the top.

DIPPER

Really? Where do you think it leads?

SOOS

Beats me. And I wouldn't test it either. Anyway, where were you guys just now.

DIPPER

With it being the Fourth today, Wendy closed the line. So we went for a hike to see Bill's statue. You know there's moss growing on it now.

GHOST EYES

That triangle nut-job put a world of hurt on everyone. I guess I don't need to tell you that. I say we smash what's left of that weirdo.

Soos, Dipper, and Wendy look at each other thoughtfully.

GHOST EYES

Well you know... it's an idea.

Soos pats Ghost Eyes on the back, then looks at Dipper and Wendy.

Alright dogs, if we're all done here, we can get back to the Shack and start getting ready for the shindig this evening.

WENDY

That's right; I'll head home for a while.

She turns to Dipper.

WENDY

Meet you there?

DIPPER

Sure.

Wendy kisses Dipper and then turns to Soos and Ghost Eyes.

WENDY

See you guys later.

SOOS

Bye red.

Wendy walks off toward the beginning of her zip-line. The three men begin walking back to the Shack together.

GHOST EYES

How did you ever manage to land a girl like that?

Dipper looks at him with a smirk.

DIPPER

What do you mean?

SOOS

I think he means that she operates on a whole other level. And not like you with the brainy stuff and all.

GHOST EYES

No kidding. I mean really, remember she broke my arm and punted Gideon like a football.

Dipper thinks about Weirdmageddon.

Dissolve to a flashback

Wendy and Dipper at the car lot. Gideon taunting them, then Wendy going completely badass on Ghost Eyes, and then grabbing Gideon and punting him before they drive off in the car.

Cut back to the present

View from behind as they walk toward the Shack.

DIPPER

Yeah I'm the luckiest guy in the world aren't I.

Scene

Scene 5

Town Square

The square is alive with activity as the whole town has descended upon the area for the Fourth of July celebrations. There are vendors on the outer edges of the square selling all kinds of carnival foods; from Foot-long Corndogs and Tacos in a Bag, to Churros, Candy Apples, and Poutine. Other vendors are selling USA paraphernalia, including Uncle Sam hats, Sparklers, t-shirts, and of course flags. The stage is set up with lights across a stanchion and an enormous Star Spangled Banner running across the full length. Children are seen running amok at the spray park, and people are milling about the square, waiting for a show to start.

Soos has Leyford in a baby carrier, while Melody carries Cotton Candy. Dipper, Mabel, and Jay are walking with them.

SOOS

I need to get one of those awesome looking Corndogs. What do you say little man.

He strokes Leyford's head, but the baby is sleeping. Melody smiles and responds.

MELODY

Let's go honey, I could use one myself. You guys coming?

MABEL

No thanks Melody, we're gonna meet up with Candy and Grenda.

SOOS

Suit yourselves. See you dogs in a bit.

Soos, Melody, and Leyford head off to the Corndog stand. Mabel looks off toward the booth selling Sparklers and Firecrackers.

MABEL

There they are! Let's go!

She pulls Jay by the hand toward the booth. Dipper waits a moment, looking around.

DIPPER

I wonder where Wendy is?

Cut to Candy and Grenda paying for

several Sparklers at the booth

Mabel and Jay run up to them.

MABEL

Hey guys!

CANDY

Mabel, Jay. We just purchased the bright Sparklers to help celebrate the Day of the Independence. Here take some.

GRENDA

Yeah! This party has everything. Pacifica's dad really went all out.

Dipper walks up to the group.

DIPPER

He must still feel bad about the Shapeshifter.

GRENDA

Oh hey Dipper.

The loud speakers activate and "Yankee Doodle" can be heard playing all over the square.

Cut to the stage

There is a podium set up at the center stage. Preston Northwest walks into view and steps to the podium.

PRESTON

Good evening Gravity Falls! I'd like to welcome you all to our Fourth of July festivities.

Cut to the crowd

The crowd claps and cheers.

Cut back to the stage

PRESTON

And to officially kick of the evening's events, here is the mayor of Gravity Falls, our own enthusiasm enthusiast, Tyler Cutebiker!

Pull back to a wider shot of the stage.

The crowd applauds again as Cutebiker walks on stage. He is wearing his classic short-shorts, with cowboy boots, and his panther shirt.

CUTEBIKER

Welcome everyone to the U.S. of A's 241st birthday celebration! Tonight we have music, fireworks, and fresh out of the hospital, Tobi Determined with his dance crew to salute Lady Liberty. So without further ado, let's get, get, get partying!

He throws his hands up in the air and three red, white, and blue fireworks shoot off behind the stage. The crowd goes bananas cheering. Music begins playing throughout the square.

Shut Up and Dance – Walk the Moon

A panning shot goes over the square as everyone begins to dance and enjoy the music.

Everyone is there. Tad Strange, Tate McGucket and his family, Mr. Poolcheck, Reginald and Rosanna with their young son and daughter, several of Pacifica's friends, the Gleefuls, Free Pizza Guy (oddly enough wearing a taco shirt), Manly Dan Corduroy with Wendy's brothers, Preston and Priscilla Northwest, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson (even though he appears to be on duty). Lazy Susan and Fiddleford McGucket are dancing on stage together (apparently as a couple), while Ghost Eyes and his crew are clanking mugs of beer to the music. Mabel and Jay dance together with Candy and Grenda close by, while Melody and Soos sway back and forth with Leyford between them.

Pull around to Dipper who isn't dancing, but looking at his phone. He starts texting.

View of his screen

DIPPER

Where are you?

WENDY

Look to your left.

View of Dipper's face as he looks left. An expression of pure astonishment comes over him.

Quick zoom in on Wendy, who is about sixty feet away.

She is wearing a mid-thigh length sleeveless white dress, with a crew neck, and intricate lace pattern in a v-shape across the chest. She slowly walks toward Dipper through the crowd of dancing people.

Cut to a profile view of the two of them

Wendy walks up to Dipper and stops in front of him, with Dipper still wide-eyed.

WENDY

What do you think?

DIPPER

I... I...

Wendy smiles and touches his face.

WENDY

I'll take your stammering as a compliment.

DIPPER

I mean wow. I haven't seen you in a dress since that one Summerween. It's amazing.

WENDY

Let's dance you fool.

She takes his hand and they join the others. They clasp hands move in time with the music.

Cut to a view from the edge of the

crowd facing the stage and sky

As the song continues, fireworks begin to go off in the sky. Brilliant colors light up the evening. Most of the crowd stops to watch.

Cut to behind Wendy facing Dipper

They continue dancing as if they're in their own little world. Dipper raises Wendy's hand and spins her. As he releases her hand a brief grimace of intense pain comes across Dipper's face.

Quick zoom in and then cut to Dipper's POV

As Wendy spins around, she appears to slow down mid-turn, coming to full stop as she faces Dipper again. Everyone and everything appears to have gone motionless as well. The fireworks flash extremely slowly and then hang in the sky seemingly frozen. All sound fades away with the only thing left to be heard is Dipper's heartbeat.

Cut to in front of Dipper

He initially has a bewildered look on his face. He looks at Wendy and then all around. Squinting he walks up to Wendy and waves his hand in front of her motionless face.

DIPPER

Wendy? Wendy?

His voice is barely audible and seems to be heard on a delay.

DIPPER

What in the heck?

Looking up to the sky and then at all the people in the crowd he gets a panicked expression and then spins around. Seemingly freaked out, he runs to each of his friends.

DIPPER

What the... What's going on?! Wendy, Mabel, Jay, Soos, Melody, Candy, Grenda! Help! Please!

He runs through the crowd looking for any sign of movement. Seeing only stillness he comes back to the area near Wendy. He's panting hard, still panicked.

DIPPER

This has got to be a nightmare.

His chest starts to glow. He looks down as the light spreads through his body. He begins to shake and grit his teeth as pain intensifies. The brightness increases dramatically. Dipper drops to his knees and shouts in pain with his voice echoing.

DIPPER

Ahhhhhh!

A blast of air and a blinding flash of light emanate from Dipper's entire body.

The view goes completely white.

Scene


	3. Act 1 Scene 6

Scene 6

The Mystery Shack - Dipper and Mabel's room

Close up on Dipper's closed eyes. They snap open. Pull back as Dipper sits up in a panic.

DIPPER

Ahhhh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

He's hyperventilating from terror. Dipper is not wearing a shirt and severe bruising is evident all over his face, arms, and torso. Wendy comes into view, dressed in her usual shorts and tank-top, bolting to his bedside.

WENDY

It's alright baby. You're ok. Calm down.

Dipper looks at her; bursting into tears, he hugs her. At the same time he seems to realize that how sore and injured he is, and groans heavily.

DIPPER

Ohhhh. Man this hurts.

Wendy holds him for a moment.

WENDY

Lay back down. Whatever that was laid you out something fierce. What was that? It was like, for a split second you just disappeared, and then BOOM!

Dipper takes a deep breath and shakes his head, exasperated.

DIPPER

Wendy, I've only experienced something even close to this once before. You, Mabel, and everyone and everything just stopped. It was like someone hit a universal pause button. Except I was still moving, and there was this super creepy delay on everything I heard. It stayed that way for what seemed like several minutes. And then, I began to feel like I was overheating. Only it was the mother of all fevers; like I was going to explode. Then I wake up here at the Shack.

He puts his hands over his face and takes another deep breath.

DIPPER

Jeez this hurts.

Wendy also takes a deep breath.

WENDY

Ok then. Well, on our end, no one knew what happened at first. After everyone got their bearings, we realized the flash was you; Seems like you kinda did explode.

Dipper pulls his hands down.

DIPPER

Oh my God. The party. The people. Is everyone ok?!

She strokes his head.

WENDY

Relax, no one got hurt. I think we were all temporarily blinded and a lot of people were knocked over, but no injuries.

Dipper goes to sit up and grunts with the pain of it.

WENDY

Whoa, what are you doing?

DIPPER

I can't stay in bed. Can you help me up?

Wendy supports him as he gets out of bed.

WENDY

When was the other time?

DIPPER

Huh?

WENDY

You said you experienced something like that before. When?

DIPPER

Oh. The time Bill showed up when I was trying to crack the password to McGucket's old laptop. But that was even way different. This was... something else.

They open the door to head downstairs.

Cut to the living room

Melody is feeding Leyford in the easy chair, Soos, Mabel, and Jay are sitting at the table with coffees, and Abuelita can be heard in the kitchen humming to herself. Wendy and Dipper slowly come into the room.

SOOS

Oh dude, he lives!

Mabel gets up and comes over to Dipper.

MABEL

How are you feeling?

Dipper cracks a week smile.

DIPPER

Even worse than when Bill took over my body. Why didn't you guys take me to the hospital?

JAY

I said that needed to.

WENDY

Dude, we've been over this.

SOOS

Yeah man. Whatever happened to Dipper was bonkers crazy. The hospital wouldn't be able to help him.

JAY

I know, I know.

Dipper looks as though he's reflecting and then shakes his head in agreement.

DIPPER

So what time is it?

SOOS

It's 7:00 am.

Dipper raises his eyebrows.

DIPPER

I was out for eight hours?

WENDY

Yup, we stayed with you all night.

"Morning News" music is heard from the TV and the group turns their attention to it.

Cut to a view of the TV screen

Shandra Jimenez is anchoring the morning news.

SHANDRA JIMENEZ

Good morning and welcome to Wake Up Gravity Falls. I'm Shandra Jimenez. The Fourth of July festivities were held last night with the expectations of a memorable celebration of America. The evening was set up with the help of Preston Northwest funding the events. While the night was largely a success, a bizarre around 10:00 pm put the evening at risk of being shut down.

Cut to everyone looking at Dipper

He is staring at the TV intently.

Cut back to the TV

SHANDRA

According to eye witnesses a blinding flash of light accompanied by a whoosh engulfed the Square, knocking down and disorienting the crowd of patrons enjoying the music and fireworks.

Shandra looks off screen

SHANDRA

Really guys? Whoosh? Is that a thing? I think you all need to put a little more thought into writing these newscasts.

She shakes her head and looks back to the camera.

SHANDRA

Amateur video of the night captured the incident.

The newscast cuts away from Shandra and begins showing a video from the square. Shut Up and Dance is heard in the background with the dancing crowd. People are hollering and cheering as the fireworks begin to shoot off. A large yellow firework that looks a bit like bananas explodes in the sky. Someone off camera says "Oh that's awesome!" Then, a burst of rushing air is heard and a flash as bright as the sun turns the screen white. Whomever was holding the iphone is knocked over and the phone ending up showing a view of the grass. People are heard in the background shouting "my eyes!" "what the heck!" and "My poutine!"

Cut to Dipper

Through the bruises he actually looks pale and flabbergasted.

Cut back to Shandra

SHANDRA

No injuries were reported and once the power was restored to Square, the evening proceeded as planned, with our own Tobi Determined headlining then events with his Lady Liberty dance number. When questioned about the incident, Mayor Cutebiker had this to say...

They cut to Mayor Cutebiker on camera.

CUTEBIKER

Well, just remember we've had a longstanding saying here in town when something strange happens. Never mind all that. So the show went on.

Cutebiker gives the camera wide-eyed, open mouthed grin, and a thumbs up.

Cut to Dipper

He's still clearly shaken up.

DIPPER

Oh my goodness. That was me?

SOOS

We weren't sure at first what it was, until we could see again, and you were laid out. By the way dude, you look terrible.

DIPPER

Thanks Soos.

MABEL

What was it like?

DIPPER

Well that part of it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. I felt like I was going to explode. But like I was telling Wendy upstairs, before that, it was almost as if the whole world stopped for what seemed like about ten minutes.

JAY

Whoa. Intense man.

WENDY

This must have something to do with what happened at the spaceship.

DIPPER

I would imagine. Hopefully that was just my body expelling whatever that energy was.

SOOS

Heck of a way to do it bro.

MABEL

Well as long you're ok.

DIPPER

Thanks sis.

Dipper looks to Wendy.

DIPPER

Well babe, we should get ready for work.

WENDY

You're kidding right?

DIPPER

What?

WENDY

After that? No. Take the day off; recover.

Dipper exhales heavily.

DIPPER

If you insist.

WENDY

We'll spend the evening together.

Abuelita comes into the living room.

ABUELITA

El desayuno is a served.

JAY & SOOS

Yes, omelettes!

SOOS

Jinx dude. You owe me a coke.

JAY

Damn it, that's the third time this week.

MABEL

You'd better learn soon sweetie.

MELODY

Alright, let's eat.

Everyone heads to the kitchen.

Fade out. Scene. Act Break.


	4. Act 2 Scenes 1-3

Act 2 – Scene 1

Fade in:

July 5th – 9:00 am

Gravity Falls Town Square – Bird's eye view

The morning sun casts long shadows over the area. Activity continues in the Square as crews take down the tents, stage, and other decorations from the celebrations the previous night. Fiddleford McGucket, with his floppy brown hat and brown overalls cuts through the Square carrying two bags of animals foods.

Zoom in to a close view of McGucket walking

McGucket is talking to himself as we walks.

MCGUCKET

Can't keep the critters waitin. But the sitcheeation with the young Pines was crazier than a snake on a barb-wire fence. Gotta see what's left.

View of the grass where the crowd was dancing the night before

McGucket walks up to a patch of grass with a diameter slightly higher than a man-hole cover. The ground is slightly caved-in where Dipper had knelt down. The grass has turned yellow and is straw-like from the quick burst of heat and light. The remnants of the shockwave are also visible, as the grass moving away from the center has been flattened in all directions. The area is small, as the rest of the grass has the appearance of being trampled by people all the previous evening. McGucket puts down the bags of food and stares at the grass. He begins stroking his beard, looking as though he's deep in thought. A bandage comes out of his hair, sticking to his hand. He pulls the bandage off his hand, folding it up, puts it in his pocket.

MCGUCKET

We'll save you for later. Now, it appears we've had ourselves some kind of energy release coming off of the boy.

He walks around, inspecting.

MCGUCKET

Can't recall seeing something like this come off of a person before. Better make sure to keep at least one eye on Dipper. Like a Blue Grass encore, it feels like there's more to the show.

He strokes his beard again. A small squirrel pops out.

MCGUCKET

Well Irene, let's go feed the fellas, then visit our lovely Susan.

He pulls an acorn out of his pocket and gives it to Irene the squirrel. He picks up the bags of food and continues walking off in the direction of the junkyard.

A view of Dipper's burnt patch is left.

Scene

Scene 2

July 6th – 10:00 am

Downtown Gravity Falls

Mabel's yellow VW Bug pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store. Overhead view as Mabel and Dipper walk to the entrance. The large sign for the store reads Feed'ems, Feed'ems, and Feed'ems.

Cut to inside the entryway

Dipper and Mabel walk through the sliding doors. Dipper is still bruised, but appears to be feeling better.

MABEL

It was nice of Wendy to give you another day off.

DIPPER

I suppose. I begged her to let me come to work, but she insisted I take it easy again. Something about she'll make it up to me and needing my strength later.

Mabel looks at the camera, smiles and nods. She turns her attention to the store.

MABEL

Either way, this is good for us to get some shopping done, while Jay and Ghost Eyes work on the golf cart.

DIPPER

He's really taken to the maintenance stuff hasn't he?

MABEL

Yeah. He said he's tired of being a just a guy who pretends.

DIPPER

Cool. He's a great actor, but it's always a good idea to have more skills.

MABEL

Yuppers.

Mabel grabs a shopping cart. View facing them as they make their way down the aisles. They grab oranges, cherries, and peaches, along with lettuce, mushrooms, and potatoes. They head up the cereal aisle, passing Tad Strange. He's grabs several boxes of Cheerios and leaves the aisle. Mabel looks at Dipper.

MABEL

That was about the most normal thing I've ever seen.

Dipper shakes his head and smiles. They grab two boxes of Overly Sensitive Owl and head towards the dairy section. Mabel walks to the milk cooler.

MABEL

Dipper can you go grab some eggs?

DIPPER

Sure.

Dipper moves to the egg shelf and looks over the cartons.

DIPPER

Those omelettes that Abuelita makes are out of this world. Do you know what kind of eggs she uses?

He looks over at Mabel. She starts to answer as she reaches in to grab a jug of milk.

MABEL

I think she uses...

Her words fall away into silence. She slows to a stop, freezing in place with her one hand on the door and the other on the milk.

Cut back to Dipper

He squints for a moment.

DIPPER

Uses what? Mabel?

A wide eyed look of realization comes over him as he notices Mabel's lack of movement. He walks up to her and waves his hand in front of her face. Once again, the only sound is Dipper's heartbeat. He looks around the store.

Cut to Dipper's point of view

An elderly couple is motionless at the deli counter, accepting a package of salami from the employee. A toddler is reaching for a can of beans from the bottom of a six foot tall stack. His mother has a frozen expression of horror on her face, as she appears to be leaping toward the child to stop him.

Cut to front view of Dipper

He shakes his head in frustration as he looks at Mabel again. As before, his voice is heard on a delay.

DIPPER

Oh crap, not again.

He looks down at his chest and then around the store again.

Over in the bakery, with his head sticking out from behind a bread stand, McGucket appears to be staring right at Dipper and Mabel. Dipper does a quick double take.

DIPPER

What do I do? Damn it, what do I do?

He starts to walk toward the front of the store, passing by motionless shoppers. As he passes by the registers, he looks down as his chest begins to glow once again.

DIPPER

Oh no, oh no. I gotta get out of here.

He starts to run toward the exit. The door is open as an employee is frozen in place, pushing several shopping carts back into the store. Dipper heads outside. He stumbles as the glowing intensifies. Grimacing in pain, he grabs his chest and drops to his knees. He looks around and sees several people in the parking lot, along with a few others up the street. The glowing starts to spread through his torso toward his arms and legs. He struggles to his feet and stumbles out into the middle of the street. Once again dropping to his knees, he lets out another shout as he reaches the center of the road.

DIPPER

Ahhhhh!

Dipper's body flashes a blinding light. The view goes completely white again.

Cut to Mabel at the milk section

MABEL

I think she uses...

The rush of air hits the building, shattering the windows, with the flash of light following. Mabel drops to the ground with her hands over her head. Car alarms and shouting can be heard almost immediately. Mabel looks over to the egg shelf and sees Dipper is not there. She puts a hand over her mouth for a second.

MABEL

Dipper!

View from behind Mabel

She gets up and runs to the front entrance. Passing the tills, product and papers are strewn about, and people are getting up off the floor. Tad Strange is on the ground covered in Cheerios. As Mabel runs by she comments.

MABEL

Bizarre.

As Mabel reaches the front door, McGucket ends up there at the same time. Looking out into the street, Dipper is seen in a heap with his clothes smoking. Mabel and McGucket look at each other.

MABEL and MCGUCKET

We need to get him out of here.

Mabel runs off to her car. McGucket runs into the street. Windows all along the avenue are broken and people are still getting their bearings. Reaching Dipper's side, McGucket rolls him onto his back. He's unconscious and his skin is puffy and smoking.

MCGUCKET

What in tarnation?

Mabel pulls up next to them in the bug, pops the hatch and jumps out.

MABEL

Is he breathing?

McGucket nods.

MABEL

Let's get him back to the Shack!

Mabel grabs Dipper's legs, while McGucket grabs him under the armpits. They lift him into the back of the car with the back seat folded down. Closing the hatch, Mabel looks at McGucket.

MABEL

Get in.

They jump in the car.

View from behind the VW as Mabel speeds them away.

Scene

Scene 3

The Mystery Shack – 6:00 pm

Mabel, Soos, Jay, Melody, and McGucket are in the living room.

MABEL

This one was really bad guys.

SOOS

Worse than on the Fourth?

MABEL

Definitely. It shattered the windows all over the street.

JAY

So we're clearly dealing with something more than a single energy release.

SOOS

I'd say that's the understatement of the year.

Mabel looks at McGucket.

MABEL

You seemed to know what was going on. How?

MCGUCKET

After what happened at the Fourth of July Hoot-an-any, I just had a feeling. Figured I'd keep an eye on y'all.

JAY

So you followed them?

MABEL

Jay it's okay. McGucket always means well.

SOOS

Well dude, have you ever seen anything like this?

MCGUCKET

I don't recall anything so full of bemystification before.

Wendy bursts through the door and runs into the living room in a panic.

WENDY

Where is he?! Is he awake yet?

Mabel stops Wendy and hugs her.

MABEL

He's still out. If it's anything like the last one, he should be up soon.

WENDY

How could this happen?

MABEL

You're asking the wrong person.

To everyone's surprise, Dipper responds from the entryway, having come downstairs.

DIPPER

We need to contact Grunkle Ford.

Wendy runs over to him. She hugs him and starts patting him down.

WENDY

Are you injured worse? How do you feel?

Dipper winces and responds.

DIPPER

Easy babe.

WENDY

Oh, sorry.

DIPPER

I'm wicked sore again and have a nasty headache.

SOOS

Jeez dude. Was it just like the last one?

DIPPER

Pretty much. The amount of "time" things were frozen was considerably less though.

JAY

What do you think that means?

DIPPER

Not a clue. But like I said, let's call Grunkle Ford. He knows the spaceship better than anyone. He might know what's going on with me. Oh hey McGucket

MCGUCKET

Greetings Dipper.

MABEL

Let's head down to Grunkle Ford's lab.

WENDY

Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this.

Cut to the group getting off the elevator

Dipper and Mabel sit down at the desk in front of the monitor, with the others standing behind. Dipper grabs the mouse and the screen flicks on. There is an icon shaped like a hand with six fingers. Dipper double clicks the icon.

DIPPER

Grunkle Ford and Stan created this program so we can talk to them anytime, no matter where they are.

A window pops up with the heading, "Stan-Ford Talk." The usual type of circular loading icon is centered. It reads "contacting" just below.

WENDY

They're still in Alaska right?

DIPPER

Yeah, they're looking for supposed pyramids in the wilderness.

The first six notes from "Weird Science" are heard and the screen displays Ford and Stan sitting in front of their laptop in a tent. They greet everyone enthusiastically.

FORD

Dipper! Mabel! And everyone else apparently. Fiddleford?

MCGUCKET

Howdy.

FORD

Wow, I can tell this is no ordinary call.

STAN

No kidding. Dipper you look terrible. Like you tried to fight a gorilla.

DIPPER

Believe me Grunkle Stan that may have been preferable.

FORD

In all seriousness Dipper, what happened to you?

DIPPER

Well, I've been experiencing something that I wouldn't believe if it wasn't happening to me.

STAN

Like what?

DIPPER

The best way to describe it is time stands still.

Ford and Stan look at each other.

DIPPER

It's happened twice now. Everything goes along perfectly normal, until with warning, everything and everyone just stops. As if a pause button was pushed for everything.

FORD

But you were still moving and functioning normally?

DIPPER

Yes, but the only sound I could hear was my own heartbeat and my voice, but on a delay.

Ford strokes his chin.

FORD

Go on.

DIPPER

The first time it lasted for seemed like several minutes. But the second time, it was much quicker. Maybe a minute or two.

STAN

So how do you explain the fact that you look like you were run over by a train?

DIPPER

That part is beyond crazy. Both times my body began to glow and heat up, until there was a tremendous release of energy. Basically an explosion.

FORD

Glow and heat up. Then an energy release.

DIPPER

When it happened a second time, I knew we should contact you.

MABEL

And Grunkles you should have seen it. It was a blinding light and a crazy rush of air. The first was at the Fourth of July party. The second time, Dipper broke all the windows at the grocery store and on the street downtown.

Ford and Stan raise their eyebrows at the same time.

FORD

Definitely extraordinary. Any idea what precipitated these events?

DIPPER

I think so. A few days ago I took Mabel, Wendy, and Jay to see the UFO. We looked around for a while and came to a strange room that looks like a fusion reactor.

Ford gets a look of concern on his face.

FORD

I'm familiar with it.

MABEL

While we were checking it out, Jay activated the machine not thinking it would turn on.

FORD

You powered up the machine?

DIPPER

Yes. The room lit up and then I was hit in the chest by a beam of light that came through a crack in the glass of the window to the room.

A panicked look of realization comes over Ford's face.

STAN

What is it?

Ford puts his hands over his face for a moment. Moving them to his lap, he leans back in his chair and exhales heavily. He speaks with a quiet but gravely saddened tone.

FORD

I believe that I know what is happening Dipper. The machine you're referring to is a matter conversion chamber. It can be used to instantly convert various types of matter into other forms. Based on what you've described, the machine was pre-set to accelerate and convert matter directly in to light photons.

WENDY

Wait, what does that mean?

FORD

It means that Dipper's body is attempting to transform by trying to accelerate to the speed of light. The time standing still phenomena you described is the result, as time slows relatively based on the velocity of the observers. With Dipper operating at that speed, everything would seem frozen relative to his movement. After all, the speed of light is approximately 186000 miles per second.

SOOS

Whoa, it sounds like a superpower.

FORD

True. But it's far from it Soos.

DIPPER

Why then, has this been happening intermittently?

FORD

You said you struck in the chest by the beam of the light through the glass.

DIPPER

Yeah.

FORD

Well had you been in the chamber, the effect would have been complete all at once. But by only receiving a small dose, your body has been resisting the conversion. The human body is not designed to operate at that level. And as the acceleration occurs, your bodily systems struggle to bring you back to normal. I suspect the massive energy release is a result of that process.

MABEL

So what does this mean for Dipper?

Ford hesitates. Stan, who seems to know what is going on, puts his hand on Ford's shoulder.

STAN

Tell them.

Ford nods with a grim look on his face, and takes another deep breath.

FORD

There are two possible outcomes.

Wendy puts her hands on Dipper's shoulders.

FORD

It crushes me to say that both are in fact devastating. First, Dipper's body will continue to try and counteract the accelerations, which as he weakens will eventually lead to his heart exploding in his chest, killing him.

Mabel and Dipper look at each other. Mabel is on the cusp of weeping. Dipper grabs Wendy's hand.

DIPPER

What's the other?

FORD

There's also a distinct possibility that the transformation will complete itself. In that case, the atoms will be converted to photons traveling at the speed of light. Since time has no meaning in that state, if there is anything left of Dipper as we know him, he'll be frozen in time, forever.

McGucket grimly shakes his head.

SOOS

So you're saying that either way there's no coming back. I'm so sorry bro.

Jay has a look as if he's trying to process what's been said. Mabel and Wendy both clutch on to Dipper.

DIPPER

Are there any options at all?

FORD

At this point, no. And even if we could help, there's no way we'd get there in time.

STAN

We're so sorry kido. This is the rawest of deals.

Dipper is oddly calm.

DIPPER

Well then I guess this is goodbye.

Stan and Ford both well up.

DIPPER

I want you both to know that you've been the greatest of inspirations for me. That first summer we spent here was the smartest move Mom and Dad ever made. I can't imagine not have knowing you both.

STAN

Likewise kido. Excuse me.

Stan gets up and leaves the tent.

FORD

Dipper, it's been an honor.

DIPPER

Thanks Grunkle Ford. We'll sign off now. I don't want to drag this out. If I have to take this journey, I better get on with it. Take care.

FORD

Wherever it takes you, farewell.

Dipper clicks the "X" icon to end the call. As the screen goes dark a silence fills the room.

DIPPER

No sense just sitting here. Let's head back up.

The group heads to the elevator. Everyone appears to be in shock as they ride back up to the main level. The elevator stops and the group walks up the stairs in silence. As they head out into the gift shop, Jay breaks the silence.

JAY

Don't worry guys, it'll be okay.

Close up on Mabel

She snaps out of her shocked state.

MABEL

What! Are you kidding me!

How could you say?!

Jay steps back, intimidated.

JAY

Whoa honey, I just meant...

MABEL

No you idiot! Don't even. This is all your fault! You just couldn't help yourself could you.

JAY

Mabel, I'm sorry. I didn't know what would happen.

WENDY

And that's the point man. Dipper warned you not to touch anything. Now look where we are.

Jay looks like he's about to burst into tears. He tries to step toward Mabel.

MABEL

Don't touch me! I can't even look at you right now.

JAY

Mabel, I'm sorry. What can I do?

Mabel starts crying again.

MABEL

I want you to leave.

JAY

Baby, please.

MABEL

Just go!

JAY

Dipper?

DIPPER

Not now man.

Soos walks up behind Jay and puts a hand on his shoulder.

SOOS

I think you'd better go.

Jay looks at everyone. Tears begin rolling down his face. He slowly walks out the door of the gift shop and softly closes it behind him. After a few silent moments McGucket speaks up.

MCGUCKET

This whole predicamentation is darker than a swamp on a moonless night. Irene and will head to the junkyard. Do some thinking. Dipper, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, that's where I'll be.

DIPPER

Thanks McGucket.

McGucket leaves. Wendy hugs Dipper.

WENDY

So really, how do we fix this?

DIPPER

There's nothing we can do.

Wendy grabs him by the shoulders aggressively.

WENDY

I don't believe that.

MABEL

Neither do I.

DIPPER

Hey guys, you heard Grunkle Ford. You know as well as I do that if he says it's over, then it is.

The two of them just shake their heads in disbelief.

SOOS

Dude, I don't know what to say.

DIPPER

Don't say anything Soos. You're the best.

They hug it out.

SOOS

I need to see my family.

Soos leaves the gift shop. Wendy wipes her tears.

WENDY

So what now?

DIPPER

Let's figure it out in the morning. I'm still beat. Let's go try and relax for now. Come on.

They head to the living room.

Fade out.

Scene.


	5. Act 2 Scenes 4-5

Scene 4

July 7th

Outside the Mystery Shack

Close up on a short log of fire wood

The log splits as an axe blade cleaves through it. As the wood falls away, Jay is visible holding the axe panting, a distressed scowl on his face and tears in his eyes. Sweat is dripping off his brow and has soaked through his shirt.

Pull back to wider view of the area

Jay picks up another log and places it on the stump. He holds the axe, setting the blade on the wood. He then hauls off and swings as hard as he can. The log splits easily and falls away. A gruff voice speaks from out of view.

GHOST EYES (O.S)

You're stronger than you look.

Jay looks over at Ghost Eyes, who walks into view.

JAY

Yeah, I hear that a lot.

Ghost Eyes looks at the huge pile of wood that Jay has accumulated.

GHOST EYES

How long have you been at this?

JAY

It doesn't matter.

GHOST EYES

Well, I'm no Shrink, but do you want to talk about it?

Jay looks at him scowling.

JAY

Really man?

GHOST EYES

Hey, I heard what happened. This would be a rough situation for anyone.

Jay picks up another log and sets it up.

JAY

Well let's see. I slept in my car last night. Because of my stupidity, a friend who is like a brother to me is facing a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone, I'm robbing him and Wendy of a future together, Mr. and Mrs. Pines lose their son, the girl I've been madly in love with since then eighth grade loses her twin brother and kindred spirit and doesn't want to have anything to do with me at this point.

He's crying and practically yelling by the end of his speech, and then hammers down with the axe, splitting the log.

GHOST EYES

Sounds pretty rough.

Jay drops the axe.

JAY

I've completely screwed everything up. Mabel told me to leave. Maybe I should just head back to Piedmont where I can't hurt anyone else.

GHOST EYES

Uh huh. Well yeah, you could do that. Or you can man up and do something about this.

Jay looks at Ghost Eyes as if he's lost it.

Jay

What?! Are you kidding me? Ford laid it out pretty clearly. Once that kind of matter to energy conversion takes place, there's no going back.

GHOST EYES

I'm definitely no physicist, but I do understand that. My point is it shouldn't stop you from trying, well, anything. Look, I've seen and done some pretty crummy things in my life, but I've also seen some incredibly great things too. I was part of a situation where Gideon led us into battle against Bill's demon buddies. Those were impossible odds too. But you what, I like to think that ultimately it made all the difference. We bought the twins and their friends some time, and guess what we're all still here.

Jay shakes his head and picks up the axe and another log and sets them up.

GHOST EYES

So yeah, this problem might be out of reach to fix. You gotta try and make amends though. Just take that negative energy and transfer it into something positive. You may not be able to save Dipper, but doing the right thing is still important.

Jay stops mid-swing, with a look of realization.

JAY

Wait, say that again.

GHOST EYES

I said doing the right thing is still important.

JAY

NO, NO, the other thing, just before that.

GHOST EYES

Uh, take negative energy and transfer it into something positive.

Jay drops the axe and stares off, thinking. He shakes his head and puts his palm over his forehead.

JAY

Oh man. That's it.

GHOST EYES

What?

JAY

Why didn't I think of this earlier? Why didn't Dipper or Ford think of this earlier?

GHOST EYES

Think of what?

JAY

It all makes sense. I just hope it can work.

GHOST EYES

Hope what can work?

Jay grabs Ghost Eyes by the shoulders.

JAY

Ghost Eyes, you're a genius!

Ghost Eyes looks at Jay like he's speaking gibberish.

GHOST EYES

Okay then.

JAY

I gotta go. There literally isn't a moment to lose.

Jay runs back toward the Shack

GHOST EYES

What the heck is going on?

JAY

No time to explain. Thanks Ghost Eyes!

Cut to Soos in the museum of the Mystery Shack

He is talking with a family of tourists. He's definitely still distressed bout Dipper, but is trying to work through it. They stop and look at a strange ball of grey fluff with long ears and long strands of dark hair all through it.

SOOS

And here we have the world's largest Dust Bunny. These creatures are thought to roam in department and grocery store aisle ways, not to mention factories and production floors, multiplying unchecked, unless regular maintenance is carried out.

TOURISTS

OOOOOO.

Jay yells from out of view.

JAY (O.S.)

Soos!

He runs into view, panting.

SOOS

Whoa dude. What do you want, I'm in the middle of a tour. Haven't you messed things up enough.

JAY

Stop Soos. Listen, where did Mabel and Dipper and the others go?

SOOS

They said something about getting Dipper a stinky meal to keep his strength up before the next incident.

JAY

Stinky meal? The diner.

SOOS

But I'm pretty sure they don't want to see you.

JAY

Then I need to find McGucket.

Jay runs off again.

SOOS

What's this about dude!

JAY (O.S)

I've got an idea to help Dipper!

Soos raises his eyebrows.

SOOS

Old man McGucket is at the junkyard.

A small look of hope comes over Soos' face.

SOOS

Is there really a way to help Dipper?

A young boy in the group puts his hands up as if to say "I don't know."

Scene

Scene 5

Greasy's Diner

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Candy are sitting in the first booth. They all look downtrodden and Mabel still has tears in her eyes. Grenda brings them their lunches and then puts a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

GRENDA

How are you guys holding up?

Even in his weakened state, Dipper tries to keep the mood light.

DIPPER

Not bad. I guess I won't have to exercise anymore.

Mabel and Wendy respond at exactly the same time.

MABEL & WENDY

Not funny dork!

DIPPER

Ok, sorry guys. Listen, you heard what Grunkle Ford said. We need to come to terms with this quickly. The next time could be it.

WENDY

How can we live this? Like Ford said, even if it doesn't kill you, you could be trapped in a moment forever. I mean, what is that?!

Dipper reaches out his hands. Wendy takes one and Mabel the other.

DIPPER

Yeah I know it sucks, hard. But there isn't anything we can do. And Mabel, weren't you too hard on Jay? He never meant for this to happen.

MABEL

You're being taken away from us. How was I supposed to react? How can I even face him again? Besides, I told him leave, remember?

DIPPER

He won't leave. He's loved you forever and you're going to need him. Promise me you'll forgive him, and go away to college together like you planned.

MABEL

I'll try. But I need time.

Dipper smiles and squeezes their hands.

DIPPER

Well, I may have very little or an infinite amount of that coming to me. Now let's eat.

They all manage a forced smile, take deep breaths and grab their sandwiches.

Scene. Act Break.


	6. Act 3 - Scenes 1-3

Act 3 – Scene 1

Gravity Falls Junkyard

The closed gate is in view. Jay pulls up in his Nissan Juke. He gets out and eyes the combination keypad.

JAY

Great. I don't have time for this.

He calls out to McGucket.

JAY

Hey McGucket! Come open the gate! It's life or death man!

He listens for a response, then tries again.

JAY

McGucket! It's about Dipper! I have an idea!

He waits again.

JAY

Damn it.

View faces Jay as he eyes up the fence

He walks along for about fifty feet and then sees an area of fence with no barbed wire.

JAY

Should be able to scale that. I wish Dipper was here, it'd be a cinch for him.

He backs up a few feet and prepares to run and jump.

JAY

Alright, here we go.

He takes a few hard strides and jumps off two feet at the base of the fence.

Cut to a view from above the top of the fence looking down

Jay grabs hold of the top of the fence with two hands and grunts as he works to pull himself up. He gets his arms over the fence and hangs for a moment, looking over. He pushes himself up and then swings his legs over so that he is sitting on top of the fence.

Cut to ground level

Jay drops into view, landing on his feet.

JAY

Whew. Okay McGucket, where are you?

He slowly walks along a row of old cars by the fence until he comes to a clearing. Walking along he can see more cars piled up, scrap metal, and rusting heavy equipment. He stops cold, as if he realizes he's being watched and looks to his left.

Cut to Jay's POV

There are two large dogs, a Rottweiler and a Bull Mastiff, about fifty feet away, staring at him.

Cut back to beside Jay

As he stares back at them, he puts his hands up and starts to back away.

JAY

Hey fellas. You wouldn't happen to know where McGucket is, would you?

The dogs start to growl. Jay's eyes widen.

JAY

Oh come on, don't be like that.

Cut to the dogs

Their growling intensifies and they start barking.

Cut back to Jay

He starts to back up more quickly.

JAY

Easy, Easy. I'm a friend, no need to act hostile.

Cut back to the dogs

They bark louder and take off toward Jay.

Cut back to Jay

A quick expression of terror comes across his face. He turns and starts running as fast as he can.

JAY

Oh crap!

He runs past the rows of junk with the dogs in hot pursuit. As he sprints by an old shanty, the pink spray painted McSuck It is faded, but still vivible on the wall. Jay runs up a stack of old cars in front of the still overturned tow truck from the shapeshifter a couple of weeks earlier. He manages to get on top of the cars just as the dogs arrive.

Cut to a view over Jay's shoulder

He looks down at the dogs as they continue to snarl and bark.

JAY

Hey! Jeez, nice doggies, I'm just here to see old man Mcgucket.

McGucket's voice is heard from out of view.

MCGUCKET (O.S)

What is it boys?! Did a skunk try to drive the crane again?

Cut to a pile of scrap metal to Jay's left

McGucket essentially scurries around the corner to see the dogs harassing Jay. He walks up to the three of them.

MCGUCKET

Cletus! Zeke! Relax.

The two dogs immediately quiet down.

MCGUCKET

Boys, go join the others.

Cletus and Zeke run off in the direction McGucket just came from. He looks at Jay with an expression of slight confusion. Jay sits down on the car and relaxes.

JAY

Thank you for that. They weren't very welcoming.

MCGUCKET

Where did you come from?

JAY

I jumped the fence. I needed to see you and the gate was locked.

MCGUCKET

Well, what can I do for ya? Honestly would have thunk it that you'd be trying to spend time with the Pines twins. What with Dipper gonna go caput and all. Damn shame. That boy is one sharp critter.

JAY

You heard Mabel. They don't want to see me.

MCGUCKET

Hence the tryin part.

JAY

I'm actually here for that reason though. I think I have an idea to help Dipper.

MCGUCKET

Keep talkin young feller.

JAY

Okay, hear me out. Ford said that once matter is converted to energy there is no going back. Well instead of an energy transfer, what about a matter transfer?

MCGUCKET

You'll have to give me more than that.

JAY

Okay. If that machine converts different forms of matter into other forms of matter and energy, can't we simply swap Dipper's affected atoms with ones that aren't constantly trying to accelerate to the speed of light?

McGucket strokes his beard.

MCGUCKET

Hmm. Well that sounds mathematically feasible, I reckon.

He looks away thoughtfully.

MCGUCKET

I feel like I've said that before. I don't know, maybe.

JAY

So will you try and help me figure this out? We don't have much time.

MCGUCKET

What do you sat Irene?

The squirrel pope its head out of his beard and squeaks. Jay looks at it, slightly weirded out.

MCGUCKET

Alrighty. Boy you've peaked my interest. Let's go see if we can help young Dipper.

JAY

Awesome.

MCGUCKET

We'll need to get Ford back on the horn, and Dipper can help too.

JAY

We'll take my care back to the Shack.

They start walking toward the gate.

JAY

Why do you spend so much time here? Don't you live in the mansion up there?

MCGUCKET

My animal friends weren't too fond of the high class decor.

JAY

I see.

Scene

Scene 2

Wendy's Pick-up truck

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy are driving toward the Mystery Shack after eating.

MABEL

Guys, I'm exhausted.

Wendy grabs Dipper's hand.

WENDY

Yeah, toughest day ever.

Dipper still tries to stay cool about everything.

DIPPER

I hope you both know how much you mean to me. We've been through more than any person should ever have to. But we've had each other. If this is going to be the end, or in some messed up way, the beginning for me, I need you two to help each other. Live your lives with everything in your hearts.

Mabel and Wendy both fight back tears again.

DIPPER

And Mabel, I'll say it again, forgive Jay. You'll need him and he'll need you. It was a mistake, yes. But we both know he'd never hurt a fly.

MABEL

Okay, I'll try.

Dipper takes a deep breath and smiles softly.

DIPPER

Hey babe, when we get back to the Shack we should watch one of those bad movies we used to get together for. It could be my last one for a while.

He looks at both of them.

DIPPER

No? Nothing? Not even a smile.

Wendy manages a weak smile.

WENDY

Okay, let's go.

Cut to them setting up in the living room

Soos and Melody are preparing to go to town.

SOOS

Alright dogs, we'll be back.

Dipper walks over to them by the front door before they can leave.

DIPPER

Hey guys, thanks for everything. You guys are family. I hope you know that.

He hugs them.

SOOS & MELODY

Don't mention it.

SOOS

Hey bro, you're not gone yet.

Dipper simply nods.

DIPPER

See you later. We'll make sure we don't disturb Leyford and Abuelita's naps.

Dipper heads back to the living room.

DIPPER

Ok ladies, let's get this thing going.

Dipper sits down on the floor in front of the easy chair. Wendy sits next to him and cuddles up close. Mabel curls up on the easy chair with a blanket.

Cut to the TV screen

The movies begins. A sci-fi flick called "Galaxy of Conflict." A text crawl similar to Star Wars begins. It reads:

Episode XVII

Tomatoes of Death

Several worlds have already fallen to the Hot House armada. In the wake of having to ketchup for the rest of their lives, the Sienna Alliance is calling in all their resources to combat the spreading tomato threat and restore food variety to the galaxy...

Cut back to Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel

Dipper is smiling, while Mabel and Wendy look surprised. They both comment at the same time.

MABEL & WENDY

Really?

DIPPER

Sure. It's supposed to be epic.

WENDY

If you say so.

MABEL

Nerdy to the end.

Dipper chuckles.

Time lapse montage

As the movie plays, Wendy and Mabel become increasingly more drowsy. Dipper continues to watch occasionally looking at the two of them.

Wendy and Mabel both fall asleep. Dipper checks them again. He shifts his weight checking to see if Wendy will stir. He grabs a pillow next to him and lays Wendy down on it as he stands up. He leaves the room. He returns after a few moments wearing his Pine Tree hat with a piece of paper in his hand. He stares at the two of them for a moment suppressing tears. He leans in and kisses them both on the forehead. He then leaves the paper next to Wendy. He whispers to Wendy.

DIPPER

Goodbye. I love you.

He walks out of the living room.

Cut to out the Shack

Dipper comes out the side entrance. As he walks toward the woods, the Multi-bear comes out of the trees. Dipper waves to him.

MULTI-BEAR

Hello there Dipper.

DIPPER

Thanks for coming.

MULTI-BEAR

Anytime. Are you ready?

DIPPER

Yes . I can't stay here. The next time I light up, it could hurt a lot of people.

MULTI-BEAR

Ok then. Hop on.

Dipper jumps on his back.

DIPPER

Do you remember how to get there?

MULTI-BEAR

I think so.

DIPPER

Let's go then.

Multi-bear runs off into the woods with Dipper holding on.

DIPPER & MULTI-BEAR

Disco girl! Coming through. That girl is you!

Scene

Scene 3

The Mystery Shack

Jay and McGucket pull up in Jay's car. Getting out they head to the gift shop entrance.

Cut to the gift shop by the vending machine

Jay and McGcuket walk up to the keypad.

JAY

Okay, I think I remember the combination.

He types in A,B,1,C,3. The vending machine swings open to reveal the stairwell.

MCGUCKET

Shouldn't we tell Dipper and the others what we're up to?

JAY

No way. I don't want to put any idea in their heads until we know this is actually possible.

MCGUCKET

Fair enough. Let's get to it. As you said earlier, time is short.

View from behind as they walk down the stairs

Coming to the elevator, Jay opens the box, punches in the correct sequence on the numberless key panel, and presses the down-arrow button. The elevator door opens.

JAY

After you.

MCGUCKET

How'd y'all know the correct combinations?

JAY

I memorize stuff for theatre all the time. I guess I was paying attention when Dipper was doing it.

They get into the elevator and the door closes behind them.

Cut to the door opening from inside Ford's lab

They walk in and sit down at the computer terminal. Blue and red lights are blinking all over the room.

JAY

Looks like they left everything running.

Jay grabs the mouse. The screen flicks on. He moves the cursor over to the six fingered icon and clicks. Just as before, the window pops up with the heading "Stan-Ford Talk." The window has the circular "loading" icon centered. Below it reads "contacting." While they wait and awkward silence develops. Jay raps his fingers on the desk, while McGucket stares at the screen with the usual hilarious blank stare. As they wait, Jay looks at McGucket.

JAY

I think the patio furniture was on sale at the mall.

MCGUCKET

I've always been more of a dig a hole type guy myself.

Jay suppresses a smile and nods. Once again the main six note tune for "Weird Science" plays. The screen displays Ford sitting in front of his laptop on his and Stan's boat, the Stan-O-War II. His surprise is obvious as he greets Jay and McGucket.

FORD

Fiddleford? Young Mister Fields? This is highly irregular.

MCGUCKET

Stanford, are you on a boat?

FORD

Yes. We knew we'd never make back to Gravity Falls in time, but we knew we had to try.

Jay and McGucket both nod.

JAY

Well Mr. Pines, on a very hopeful note, I think I may have an idea, and McGucket agrees, that it may be possible to help Dipper.

FORD

Go on.

JAY

Okay. Now you said that once Dipper's body is converted to energy, there's no coming back from that.

FORD

Yes, unless you're an entity like Bill Cipher. But that's another story.

JAY

Right. Well what if we were able to do some kind of matter transfer?

FORD

Can you elaborate?

JAY

We swap the affected atoms in Dipper's body with unaffected ones. As long as the numbers match it should work right?

FORD

Very interesting idea. The problem you immediately have, is that if one atom is out of place, it will not work properly and you'll do more harm than good.

JAY

Uh huh. So we'll be in the same boat we are now anyway. Besides that machine should be able to handle it.

Ford looks at Jay thoughtfully.

FORD

You really want to fix this, don't you?

JAY

You're damn right I do. I can't live with the knowing I was responsible for the loss of Dipper without doing what I can to make it right.

MCGUCKET

C'mon Stanford, you know it's at least possible.

Ford nods.

FORD

You're right Fiddleford. It may be at least possible. And we have to try.

Ford looks off-screen and calls out.

FORD

Hey Stanley! Put on some coffee, there's work to be done!

He looks back at Jay and McGucket.

FORD

Let's get to work. Fiddleford, fire up the other computer. Jay, grab some paper out of the drawer. This is going to take some serious mathematics. And we need to be quick. Not sure how long Dipper has.

MCGUCKET

Grits and Cornbread, let's make us a recipe.

Cut to a time lapse montage

The three of the discuss task. Ford instructs Jay on drawing the diagrams of the machine and setting the panel. McGucket types in equations for running simulations on transfer of atoms. As they get deeper into the problem, they begin to look increasingly more frustrated, as if there's a roadblock they can't get around. Ford and McGucket begin to shout at one another and Jay looks bewildered. After a few tense moments they keep working and then seem to calm down and begin looking optimistic.

FORD

Run those numbers again Fiddleford.

McGucket types in several lines of equations.

MCGUCKET

I reckon it looks more promising with those elements at those ratios Ford.

JAY

So we've got a shot then?

FORD

It's looking better.

JAY

I'll go get the others.

Ford looks to McGucket.

FORD

Let's keep working.

Jay gets up and heads to the elevator.

Scene


	7. Act 3 - Scenes 4-5

Scene 4

Living room of the Mystery Shack

Jays walks into the living room. Mabel and Wendy are sitting next to each other on the floor, holding the paper from Dipper, wiping away tears. Jay swallows hard, hesitates, but then greets them.

JAY

Uh, hey guys. What's going on? Where's Dipper?

Mabel and Wendy look up at him but don't say anything. Mabel stands up and walks over to Jay. He takes a step back, looking nervous, as she still looks angry with him. She stops directly in front of him and holds up the paper.

JAY

What's this?

MABEL

Read it.

Jay takes the paper from Mabel.

Cut to a view of the paper in Jay's hands.

Dipper's voice narrates the letter.

DIPPER

Dear Mabel and Wendy.

If the experiences of my life have taught me anything, it's that our reality is wild, unpredictable, and at times unforgiving. But our lives have also been deeply emotional, exhilarating, and full of love. Coming to the realization that my time on this Earth could be at an end, or at least frozen in some capacity, made me recollect on all the wonderful people in my life. I've made specific letters for Mom and Dad, Grunkle Stan and Ford, and Soos and Melody; which are up in the attic. But you two, my dear Mabel, and my wonderful Wendy, are so special to me that I wanted to give you this personally before I go. If I stay, the next incident could possibly cause havoc to the town. So I need to leave.

Wendy my amazing red shining star. You know how I've felt since the moment I saw you. I once told you that you're the coolest person I've ever met. Besides your jaw dropping beauty, your coolness under pressure, and your laid back while seizing the day attitude, you've given me the inspiration I've needed when the situation always seemed most dire. Do not change one bit. And if I'm going to face oblivion, or spend eternity frozen in time, I face it with the memory of our time together, your beautiful face, and my unequalled love for you.

And Mabel, you are my kindred spirit. As twins, we have always had a connection that defies logic and science. As the Yin to my Yang, you've always seen things differently. Your glowing personality touches everyone you meet and your positivity has always been infectious. You're going to do wondrous things, no matter what path you choose for your life. You've already taken on more challenges than any seventeen old should ever have to. I feel honored and privileged to have been your brother. And one last thing, you need to forgive Jay. He's loved you since middle school and he's already proven himself in our messed up world. Go, be with him, and live a majestic life together, you deserve it.

As for me, I'm heading back to the beginning after the end. Seems like if I'm going to put a world of hurt on something, that's a great place to be. Now, work together, help each other in your times of need, and go live the special lives that are on your horizons.

My love for all time, Dipper.

Cut back to Jay holding the letter

Tears are in his eyes. He slowly lowers the letter and looks at Mabel.

JAY

Baby, I am so, so sorry.

MABEL

I'm sorry too.

They hold each other for a few moments.

JAY

Well this is odd timing, but we may have a way to help Dipper.

Mabel jerks back and looks up at him. Wendy stands up abruptly.

MABEL & WENDY

What?!

JAY

McGucket, Ford, and I are working on it. C'mon.

MABEL

Go, go, go!

He leads them toward the vending machine.

Cut to the elevator door opening

The three of them walk into Ford's lab. McGucket turns to see them, while Ford looks through the monitor. Jay motions for Mabel to sit in the chair. She sits and questions Ford immediately.

MABEL

So Grunkle Ford, is there a way to save Dipper?

Ford and McGucket look at each other hesitantly.

FORD

Well yes, but there is a major complication with the idea that Jay proposed.

Mabel and Wendy look at Jay, astonished.

MABEL

You came up with the idea?

Jay does jazz hands.

JAY

Ta-da.

Mabel grabs his hand.

FORD

Where is Dipper by the way? I would have thought he'd be right in the middle of this.

MABEL

He left. He didn't want to endanger us anymore, so he took off while we were sleeping.

WENDY

He definitely planned it out ahead of time.

FORD

Where did he go?

MABEL

I'm not sure. His note said something about going back to the beginning after the end.

Ford puts his hand on his chin.

FORD

Hmmm, cryptic.

JAY

But seriously guys, where would he go? What does that mean?

FORD

Let's see, the beginning after the end. It suggests a time and place after an event of some significance.

MABEL

Well, the craziest situation we were all ever a part of was weirdmageddon.

FORD

Yes Mabel, it must have something to do with that.

WENDY

You know, Dipper and I went hiking up to see Bill's statue the other day. And after, Ghost Eyes mentioned that he thought we should destroy it at some point.

FORD

That's it! He's hoping that if he releases another blast of energy, it'll level the statue.

Everyone looks at each other and shakes their heads.

MCGUCKET

You gotta admit, it's mighty clever.

FORD

Well now at least we know where Dipper is.

MABEL

Grunkle Ford, you said there was a major complication to helping Dipper.

Ford takes a deep breath.

FORD

Okay, Jay had proposed a matter transfer.

WENDY

Matter transfer?

FORD

Yea, the basic idea is that we swap Dipper's affected atoms with one's that are not.

MABEL

Sounds complicated. But what's the problem.

FORD

The problem, is that for such a transfer to work, the atomic make-up needs to be similar enough to make a smooth transition.

WENDY

What does that mean?

FORD

We'd essentially be taking him apart and putting him back together. If the pieces and their configuration don't at least line up at the molecular level, it won't work.

Ford, Wendy, Mabel, and McGucket continue talking. Jay furrows his brow, looking as though he's deep in thought. After a few moments, a look of realization comes across his face. He looks down for a moment, then looks at Mabel with a loving expression. He then looks at Wendy and McGucket as they discuss the issue. He folds the papers he has and puts them in his back pocket. He begins slowly backing away toward the elevator, hoping they won't notice. As they keep talking he pushes the button. The door opens and he gets in. The door closes in front of him.

Cut to Jay coming out of the stairway into the gift shop

He pushes the vending machine back over the doorway. He then looks around frantically.

JAY

There's gotta be something.

He eyes the short cabinet by the map rack.

JAY

Okay, there it is.

He puts the diving helmet on the floor and pulls the cabinet over to the vending machine. He looks at the set up.

JAY

Not enough.

Looking over to the corner again, he sees the round stone carving. He bolts over and then rolls it to the cabinet. Using the floor boards, he wedges it into the front ridge of the cabinet.

JAY

Alright.

He runs out of the room.

Cut to the attic

Jay bursts into the room. Running over to Dipper's bed, he kneels down and pulls Dipper's backpack out from under the bed. Standing up, he looks into the pack.

Cut to a view looking into the backpack

Jay sees the magnet gun, the harnesses, a flashlight, a set of keys, a rope, Dipper's notebook, running shoes, and a rolled up women's t-shirt that appears to be one of Wendy's.

Cut back to Jay

He nods, closes the backpack and leaves the room.

Cut to Jay leaving the Shack

He heads over to where the golf cart, quad, and Ghost Eyes' motorcycle are parked. He pulls the keys out of the backpack and jumps on the quad. Starting it up, he takes a long look at the Shack.

JAY

Goodbye.

View from above the treetops as Jay drives off into the woods.

Scene

Scene 5

Back in Ford's lab

Mabel, Wendy, Ford, and McGucket are still discussing the problem with a matter transfer, oblivious to the fact that Jay has disappeared.

MABEL

Okay, but I still don't understand why this transfer has to be done with a living thing.

FORD

Sweetheart, it's not just a living thing. It's about the configuration of atoms in Dipper's body. He's made up of DNA like the rest of us, and non-organic matter or even other species do not line up closely enough.

MABEL

So are you saying that another person would need to be the transfer subject?

FORD

I'm afraid so.

WENDY

And there's no way to, you know, fake it?

FORD

I'm afraid not.

Mabel exhales deeply.

MABEL

So we're right back where we started.

Grunkle Stan pops into view on the monitor, holding two cups of coffee. Handing one to Ford, he sits down.

STAN

So damn it, it sounds like this won't work. Hey Pumpkin where's your boyfriend?

MABEL

What do you mean Grunkle Stan, he's right... here.

Mabel turns to see that Jay is no longer in the room. Wendy and McGucket also look.

MABEL

What the...?

WENDY

Hey, where'd he go?

STAN

What, you didn't see him leave? Ford you're looking into that room. Why didn't you see it?

FORD

We were talking about Dipper's situation. I guess I didn't notice.

MCGUCKET

Oddly odd that he'd pull a disappearing act. This was all his idea.

MABEL

I'll go up and find him.

WENDY

I'll come with you.

Mabel and Wendy head to the elevator.

STAN

So McGucket, what have you got your beard into these days?

Irene the squirrel pops out of McGucket's beard. Stan and Ford abruptly sit up, startled.

FORD

Fiddleford, there's a squirrel in your beard.

MCGUCKET

Boys, meet Irene.

Stan and Ford look at each other.

Cut to Mabel and Wendy at the top of

the stairs behind the vending machine

Mabel pushes on the vending machine but it doesn't move. Trying a second time, she pushes harder.

MABEL

Urgh, it's stuck.

WENDY

What do you mean, it's stuck?

MABEL

I can't move it.

WENDY

Here, let me try.

Wendy pushes on the back of the vending machine with all her strength. With it still not budging, she asks for Mabel's help.

WENDY

Give me hand.

They both push hard. The machine jars slightly, but stops cold, and moves back as they let up.

WENDY

What is up with this?

MABEL

It's like it's blocked.

WENDY

Why would it be blocked? Do you think Jay locked us down here?

MABEL

No, why would he do that?

WENDY

Call him.

MABEL

I can't, I left my phone in the living room.

WENDY

Damn, me too. Okay, back down to the lab. Your Grunkles can call Soos and get us out of here.

MABEL

Right, let's go.

Cut to Mabel and Wendy coming off the elevator

Mabel runs to the monitor.

MABEL

Grunkle Stan, call Soos!

STAN

Why?

MABEL

We couldn't move the vending machine. Call him so he can come let us out.

STAN

Okay. That's weird though. It shouldn't resist being opened.

WENDY

It felt like it was blocked.

Stan pulls out his cell phone and stands up to call Soos. Ford looks off thoughtfully.

FORD

Do you think Jay blocked you in?

MABEL

I don't see why he'd do that. Unless...

Ford nods. Mabel gets a panicked look.

MABEL

Oh no.

FORD

You need to find him.

WENDY

Why? What's going on?

Stan comes back into view and sits down.

STAN

Okay, Soos and Melody will be there in about fifteen minutes.

MABEL

Oh I hope they can get us out of here quickly.

WENDY

Really guys, what's going on?

Scene


	8. Act 3 - Scenes 6-7

Scene 6

The Forest outside Gravity Falls - Statue of Bill Cipher

Profile view of Dipper and the statue as he sits cross-legged in front of it. Dipper has a squinty eyed grin on his face as he stares at the stone version of Bill.

DIPPER

I bet you wish you were here to see me going through this.

Dipper looks to his right at a Western Meadowlark. The small bird is about twenty feet away, frozen in mid-air. He looks back at Bill's statue.

DIPPER

You know I wish I could move that bird, but unfortunately he's in the wrong place at the exact wrong time. You know, you'd better hope my body adapts to this atomic acceleration. Otherwise you may have a bit of a problem. It just you and me out here, and the bird I guess. Multi-bear is having the Gnomes make sure no one comes by. Hmmm, I do wonder if I can take another incident though.

Dipper's chest begins to glow. He looks down, then looks at Bill's statue. Taking a deep breath through the pain, he smiles.

DIPPER

Here we go.

Cut to Jay riding the quad

View over his shoulder looking forward. Through the trees in the distance, there is a blinding flash of light followed by a rush of air. Jay slams on the brakes. Skidding to a halt on the dirt trail, he watches birds scatter in all directions and leaves and branches flying about away from the center of the flash.

JAY

Oh my.

With an extremely urgent demeanor, he hits the throttle and takes off again.

JAY

Please tell me it's not too late. C'mon Dipper, I'm coming.

As he continues down the trail, little pointed heads pop out behind the trees as he drives by. About a hundred feet ahead, Multi-bear jumps into view from behind a tree.

MULTI-BEAR

Halt!

Jay slows to a stop in front of him. The two stare at one another for a moment. Jay smiles.

JAY

You must be the Multi-bear.

MULTI-BEAR

I am. And where is it you think you're going?

JAY

Look pal, I don't have time for this. I need to try and save Dipper.

MULTI-BEAR

Even if you think you can help him, Dipper gave us instructions to keep people away.

JAY

Us?

Pull back to a wide view of the trail

Dozens of Gnomes pop out of the woods from behind the trees. Jay looks around, and then back to Multi-bear.

JAY

C'mon man. I can help him. You need to let me pass.

MULTI-BEAR

Can't do it.

JAY

Really? Is this some kind of joke?

MULTI-BEAR

That's just what I'd like to know about it.

Jay starts to get upset.

JAY

Alright Multi-bear, I'm here to save my friend and not above running you over.

Jeff the Gnome runs out onto the trail and jumps onto the front of the quad.

JEFF

Hey, don't threaten the Multi-bear.

Jay sticks his face in Jeff's face.

JAY

Listen little man. I can help Dipper. Surely you all want him to be safe.

JEFF

We were told to keep everyone away.

Jay sits back and throws his hands up.

JAY

Unbelievable! That's it. I'm not dealing with this anymore.

Jay fires up the quad and grabs Jeff by the back of the shirt.

JAY

Out of the way pipsqueak.

He drops Jeff on the trail and hits the throttle. The quad spits up dirt as it takes off and Multi-bear jumps out of the way. Jay speeds off down the trail.

MULTI-BEAR

After him!

View from in front of Jay as he speeds down the trail

JAY

It can't be much further.

Loud hollering noises are heard from the trees. Jay looks up into the woods. The Gnomes are jumping and swinging through the trees. Jeff's voice is heard.

JEFF (O.S)

Stop him!

Cut to Jay's POV

Two Gnomes jump on the front of the quad. They hiss at Jay and get into a fighting stance.

JAY

Would you guys stop?!

The Gnomes lunge at Jay at the same time. He ducks down and the two Gnomes smash into each other head first. They fall away and Jay hits the gas. Multi-bear's voice comes from behind.

MULTI-BEAR (O.S)

Block his path!

A group of about forty Gnomes create a wall on the path in front of Jay. He slams on the brakes, coming to a stop in front of them.

View from behind the Gnomes looking at Jay

Squinting at the group, he points off into the woods, making an obviously distracting comment.

JAY

Hey is that an available young girl who looks like she needs a magical husband?

GNOMES

Where?

Jay keeps pointing into the trees. The Gnomes run off into the woods.

GNOMES

A queen! A queen! A queen!

Jay shakes his head and smiles.

JAY

Thanks Mabel.

He speeds off down the path again.

View from above

The trees rush by for a few moments. He comes to a semi-cleared area where there are broken branches all over the place, the standing trees are stripped bare, and the air is hazy with dirt. Jay slows the bike and carefully makes his way toward the center of the football field size area.

JAY

C'mon Dipper, please still be here. And be alive damn it.

Cut to view over Jay's shoulder

The statue of Bill Cipher becomes visible. The top-hat and arms are broken off, and the stone body is stripped bare of the vegetation that had begun growing on it. As Jay approaches, Dipper is visible, lying on the ground in front of the statue. His clothes are smoking, his hair singed, and his skin is severely bruised, wrinkled, and cracked in several places. Jay stops the quad, jumps off, and runs to Dipper's side.

JAY

Please be alive. Please be alive.

Jay kneels down and checks Dipper's pulse on his neck. After holding for a few seconds, Jay stands up, looks to the sky, and closes his eyes.

JAY

Thank goodness.

He bends back down.

JAY

You've got to be the toughest guy in the world. Now let's get you to the spaceship. I sure hope I can lift you.

MULTI-BEAR (O.S.)

Leave him be.

Jay turns to see Multi-bear standing beside the quad. He shakes his head in frustration.

JAY

Damn it Multi-bear, he's alive, and I can help him. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

MULTI-BEAR

Of course it does. But I gave Dipper my word that I wouldn't let anyone near here. He made his peace with his fate.

JAY

But that's changed. Like I said, I can help him. How can I convince you?

Multi-bear looks to his right for moment, then smiles.

MULTI-BEAR

If you can handle this, I'll even help you lift Dipper onto your vehicle.

JAY

Handle what?

Multi-bear nods to his right. Jay looks left. A huge Eye-bat is flapping toward Jay. He quickly reacts with frustrated disgust.

JAY

Oh for God's sake!

He hauls off and throws a right-handed haymaker, hitting the Eye-bat directly in the center of the pupil. The eyeball instantly goes severely bloodshot, and the creature flies off into the woods. Jay looks at Multi-bear with a "well?" look.

MULTI-BEAR

Okay, let's go.

Scene

Scene 7

Mystery Shack – Stairwell behind the vending machine

Mabel, Wendy, and McGucket are standing behind the vending machine. Soos' voice can be heard from the other side.

SOOS

I'll have you dogs out in a second!

The sound of heavy dragging on the floor is heard.

SOOS

Alright, push it open!

Mabel and Wendy push the vending machine and it swings open like normal.

Cut to the gift shop

Soos greets the three of them as they come out.

SOOS

Yo guys. So yeah, it was definitely blocked on purpose.

MABEL

Thanks Soos. We need to get to Bill's statue quickly.

SOOS

That'll be tough. The quad is missing.

WENDY

Jay took it, didn't he?

MABEL

I suppose that's obvious. Alright, let's think about this. Assuming that he's going to get Dipper...

WENDY

Providing Dipper hasn't already gone kablamo.

MABEL

... they'll head to the spaceship.

MCGUCKET

Because the young feller knows that's the place to make it happen.

MABEL

Let's go.

Cut to Mabel and Wendy bursting into the attic

MABEL

We may need that Magnet Gun, if we get there too late.

The two of the rummage around the room looking for Dipper's backpack.

WENDY

It's not here.

MABEL

Jay must have taken it too.

WENDY

Well, if we need to head down into the darkness of that ship, what are we going to use to get down there?

Mabel looks around for a moment and then gets a wide-eyed smile.

WENDY

What?

Mabel opens the bottom drawer of the nightstand. She pulls something out and turns to face Wendy. In her hand is a familiar gadget.

MABEL

Grappling hook!

Scene


	9. Act 3 - Scenes 8-9

Scene 8

Mound of the crashed spaceship

Jay pulls up to the top of the hill. Dipper is lying on the rear basket covered in a blanket. Jumping off the quad, Jay looks at the hatch and takes a deep breath.

JAY

Here we are. Just one more thing to do before we head in.

He pulls out his phone. After tapping the screen, he holds the phone to his ear waiting for someone to answer. He begins a conversation, appearing to try and keep his emotions in check.

JAY

Hi mom. How are things back home?... Cool... Uh huh... Yeah that makes sense... Well I just wanted to check in with you... Yeah, we're still having a great time. But we're heading out camping for a while. We're going to a cave system that sounds pretty cool. There most likely won't be any cell service where we're headed either... Oh sure... It's perfectly safe. We've got all the supplies we need... Yeah... I get it... I know mom... Okay, well I just wanted to say that I love you. Give Dad a hug for me okay... Yeah... Alright, bye.

Wiping away a couple of tears, he puts the phone in the backpack. Bending down he opens the hatch. He looks down into the darkness, shaking his head.

JAY

I must be out of my mind.

He turns back to Dipper, who is still laying on the back of the quad. Jay grabs Dipper under the armpits and pulls him off. He secures the harnesses to himself and then Dipper. He pulls out the Magnet Gun and then puts the backpack on. Dragging Dipper to the hatch, he sits him up. Jay drops down behind Dipper and wraps the rope around both of their chests, binding them together. Then, reminiscent of "Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future," he duct tapes the Magnet Gun to his hand. In preparation, he talks to Dipper, still unconscious.

JAY

Alright dude, let's see if we can get down there without killing ourselves.

Jay shimmies himself and Dipper to the opening. Activating the Magnet Gun he drops down into the hole, sliding the gun along the wall opposite of the ladder.

Cut to the landing at the bottom of the ladder

Jay and Dipper appear out of the hole and dangle for a moment. Jay reaches up with his right hand and deactivates the gun. They drop and land with a thud on the metal platform. Jay groans as he rolls over with Dipper still attached to him.

JAY

Oh man. As if that didn't wake you. And crap, we still need todo that again. No time to waste I guess, let's move.

Jay struggles, but manages to stand with Dipper hanging off of him. Slowly moving to the edge of the landing, he points the Magnet Gun at the nacelle column. Reaching around Dipper, he activates it again at a higher setting. Dipper and Jay are pulled to the column and hit the metal hard. They hang for a moment as Jay recovers.

JAY

Faster and safer. You still out buddy?

Dipper hangs, limp.

JAY

Let's hope you stay that way till we're done.

They slide off into the darkness.

Cut to the hallway leading to

the matter alteration chamber

Jay walks into the hallway with Dipper over his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. The flashlight is duct taped to the backpack strap, allowing him to see in the darkness. He walks to the end of the hallway. Turning to look through the window, he comments.

JAY

Need to do something about that crack.

He drops to his knees and slowly lowers Dipper to the floor. He pulls out the duct tape and begins applying it to all the cracks in the window.

JAY

I wonder if the aliens have duct tape. It works on everything.

He turns his attention back to Dipper.

JAY

Okay, let's do this.

He pulls the papers out of backpack. Looking the first page over, he walks over to the control panel. He looks from the panel to the paper and then back again, then pushes the red button in the bottom left corner of the panel. The low humming sound from the initial incident can be heard as the machine once again springs to life.

JAY

Alright, so according to Ford, it'll pick up from its previous setting.

Jay looks at the paper again for a moment. Looking back to the panel, he pushes two yellow buttons just above the red one, and then flips a switch on the far right. The cylinder at the center of the room glows as it did before, but at a lower intensity. The small door next to the window slides open. Jay puts the papers back in his pocket and walks over, grabbing Dipper under the armpits. As he drags Dipper into the chamber, he comments on the energy and feeling of the room.

JAY

Whoa. The vibrations go right through you. Hurts a little.

Suddenly Dipper jolts awake.

DIPPER

Ah!

Jay manages to hold on as they move. Dipper grimaces in pain.

DIPPER

What? Where am I now? Oh, my body feels like it's on fire.

He looks up at Jay.

DIPPER

Jay? What's going on?

JAY

We're fixing you up. That last incident didn't kill you, but I doubt you'll survive another one.

DIPPER

Fixing me? How? You heard what Ford said.

As they reach the center column, Jay lifts Dipper onto the bottom platform.

JAY

I had an idea about matter transfer. McGucket and you're Grunkle confirmed that it'd work, so here we are.

Jay adjusts Dipper's body so that he's in the fetal position and completely fits within the edges of the platform.

JAY

Now don't move.

Jay runs off out of the room and back to the panel. Looking at the paper again, he pushes the two yellow buttons once more, then turns two dials on the right side of the panel. He then flips two more switches on the far right. A blue button begins to flash in the center of the panel.

Close up on Jay's eyes

He stares at the button for a few moments, the light flashing in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the button.

JAY

No turning back now.

He quickly steps back into the room and door slides shut behind him. The humming in the chamber slowly begins to increase in intensity. The column sections begin to glow brighter, illuminating around Dipper. Jay shields his eyes as the light flashes, activating the shimmering force field. Dipper manages to stand and looks at Jay. Confusion immediately crosses his face.

DIPPER

Jay? Why are you still in here?

Jay walks up to the force field.

JAY

I told you, it's a matter transfer.

Dipper's eyes widen in horror.

DIPPER

No! You can't do this. I won't let you!

He tries to touch the force field, but it shocks him.

JAY

This is the only way to save you. Besides, if there is a way back, it'll be up to you to get me out of this.

DIPPER

You idiot! What about your family. What about Mabel!

JAY

She needs you more than me. And my family will understand, one day.

Dipper grimaces, trying not to cry. He then looks past Jay toward the window. Jay turns around as well. The walls begin to glow brighter. Mabel and Wendy are standing in the hallway looking through the window. Jay walks over. Mabel and Wendy both look panicked.

JAY

It'll be alright baby.

MABEL

You can't do this. There has to be another way.

JAY

You know there isn't.

The wall of light begins to circle the room.

WENDY

We'll turn it off, figure something out.

DIPPER

Dude, listen to her!

JAY

It can't be shut down. It's programmed to run its full cycle.

The brightness of the light increases. Mabel bursts into tears and pounds on the glass.

MABEL

You can't! Please don't! I love you!

Jay softly smiles and puts his hands on the glass. As the light picks up speed, he appears to be slowly eroding away.

JAY

I love you. I always have.

The brightness increase further as the light begins to reach full speed. Mabel places her hands over Jay's on the glass. He continues to smile softly as the light strips him away. A final blinding flash overtakes the room, then implodes upon the center column where Dipper stands. As they light fades, Dipper is once again laying on the platform. The door slides open.

Mabel and Wendy rush into the room. Reaching Dipper, they see that he is completely healed, as if nothing had ever happened. As he sits up, they both hug him.

DIPPER

He's gone isn't he?

They all look to where Jay had been standing, with no sign of him. Mabel walks over to the window. Jay's hand prints are still visible. She places hers over the prints. Dipper and Wendy walk up behind Mabel.

DIPPER

I'm so sorry Mabel.

Mabel turns and hugs Dipper and Wendy.

Fade out. Scene

Scene 9

The Mystery Shack – 7:00 am

Sun shines through the trees and birds sing through the forest. Mabel sits on the back porch, wearing one of Jay's sweatshirts, hugging herself. Dipper and Wendy come out the back door and sit on either side of her.

DIPPER

Grunkle Ford and Stan will be here in a couple days. They've got rough seas at the moment.

Mabel slightly nods.

DIPPER

So how are you doing?

Mabel exhales heavily.

MABEL

I'll live.

WENDY

That was a hell of a thing he did, wasn't it?

DIPPER

Yeah. He really believed it was the right thing to do. And maybe it was.

MABEL

That doesn't make it any less painful.

Dipper puts his arm around Mabel.

DIPPER

I know. But I promise you sis, if he's somehow still in there, we'll find a way to bring him back.

Mabel nods again.

DIPPER

He believed in us. And I'm gonna try and honor that.

They all look off toward the morning sun.

Music begins playing.

Made Me Realize – Brad Breek

The view pulls away from the trio on the porch and moves over the trees. As the sun comes up over Gravity Falls, the view pans over the forest toward the spaceship mound. Moving over the top of the crashed ship, zoom in to the closed hatch.

Dissolve to the interior of the craft

Move through the ship, past the specimen wing, the armory, crew quarters, the bridge, and the "laser tag" type course. Slowly move down the hallway toward the Matter Conversion chamber. Continue through the window toward the column. The force field continues to shimmer, with a bright ball of light hovering at the center.

Fade out. Scene

End credits

End credits soundtrack

Time Stands Still – Rush

17 Crimes – AFI

Everlong – Foo Fighters

Thanks so much for reading! Once again this was a lot of fun. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I love these characters and constantly marvel at the passion the Gravity Falls fandom shows. Take back the Falls!


End file.
